


Selfish

by markhyuck_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, markchan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck_bby/pseuds/markhyuck_bby
Summary: Where Mark is loved by everyone but Donghyuck selfishly wants to keep him all by by himself.





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's my first attempt at writing a markhyuck fic and it is actually my very first fic ever! I apologize for any mistakes or errors in an advanced, but I hope you enjoy it!!!

It all starts with Mark being “the love” of everybody, it is impossible to not be attracted by the fully capable Mark Lee, and of course, Donghyuck is no exception. 

Though ironically, Donghyuck did not like Mark this much when they first met each other. With the first introduction of this Canadian boy being nothing but praises of his dancing skills and his gifted flow with rapping, and Donghyuck was never spoken this highly by the teachers, although he was already a trainee for a year. 

But who knows that after getting to know each other, Mark is just a weird kid like Donghyuck himself. He’s awkward at times, but he’s angelic at heart; he laughs with his mouth opened wide and it makes his face look funny, but he’s breathtakingly handsome; and he might annoy the shit out of Donghyuck sometimes, but the softest spot of Donghyuck’s heart is reserved only for him. 

In conclusion, Donghyuck is hopelessly in love with Mark. 

The problem is, everyone seems to be in love with Mark, and Mark seems to love everyone equally the same. It drives Donghyuck insane. 

Donghyuck melts when Mark takes care of him in conversations with the members, but he does that to Chenle too. Donghyuck adores the way Mark tells him a story but couldn’t finish because he ended up laughing at the thought of it and Donghyuck would just laugh along, but Mark tells stories to Taeyong too. Donghyuck loves when Mark laughs so dramatically at everything he says, but Mark also finds Yuta hilarious. 

Donghyuck has his share, but he selfishly wants all of it. 

“Hyuck, what’s wrong?” After the eighth time Donghyuck messed up the simple dance move that they have practiced forever, Mark finally can’t help but pulls Donghyuck to the hall where no one ever uses. 

“Nothing.” Donghyuck stares at Mark and replied dryly. 

“No, there must be something bothering you, hyuck, and I wanna know what it is. Come on, talk to me.” Donghyuck’s eyes trail off to Mark’s t-shirt, avoiding making eye contact with him, but Mark lowers his glance to catch with Donghyuck’s. 

“Really, there’s nothing to talk about.” Donghyuck lowers his head even more, and eyes tracing the pattern of his shoe lace. 

“Hyuck, please.” Mark palms Donghyuck’s cheeks with one hand and the other to gently lift his chin up, and just a bit higher so that their noses line up. 

So close, too close. Donghyuck can feel Mark’s breath brushing his skin and is giving him tingles that went all the way down to his spine. 

Just before Donghyuck drowns deeper into Mark's dangerously dreamy scent, he pushes him away but regrets it right away. 

Mark was stunned, eyes widened with hurt and disbelief, and maybe something else, but Donghyuck can’t tell. 

“Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never wish to hurt you, you know that. I was just.. I just have been thinking… you know… things… and it’s actually stupid but i just kind of… I just wish… I just wish to have you all by myself… Okay, that didn’t make any fucking sense, um, I’m jealous. All the things you do to me, you do to Chenle, Taeyong and that I don’t like it. I want you to be mine, and mine only. Call me selfish or whatever, but I just don’t want you hurt, and thinking that I meant to hurt you… cause you know, I will never- "

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.” Mark just bursts out laughing. Donghyuck, the little devil that never loses at words, is stuttering to confess to Mark, who is always made fun of because he can never defend himself when Donghyuck roasts the absolute shit out of him. 

“…”

Donghyuck, who is too embarrassed, tries to escape but failed because Mark suddenly pulls him into his arms and presses his right hand at the back of the younger’s neck, and his other arm wraps around his waist. 

“I’m only joking.” Mark whispers, while his lips brushing the tip of Donghyuck’s pink shaded ear. 

“I might have been desperately in love with you for a while now.” 

And he’s not lying, no. If Donghyuck could only be a little more conscious, he would notice how Mark always takes care of Donghyuck first before anyone else, tells him stories just so that he could make the little devil laugh at the end of a tiring day, and how he sometimes finds Yuta's jokes are similar to Donghyuck's and how much he loves them. There were moments shared between them that are so precious. Mark never holds Chenle in his arms tight and whispers nothing but sweet words to calm him down, he never looks at Taeyong as if he's the most beautiful God sent angel, and he never kisses anyone when they are asleep drooling, but Mark does them all to Donghyuck. 

To Mark, Donghyuck is the sun that brightens up everyone's heart. And he was too, selfishly wanting to keep the sun all to himself.


End file.
